marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dover
Dover is the capital and second largest city of Delaware. History Obtaining the Obelisk Sunil Bakshi contacted Carl Creel from the HYDRA Laboratories to be informed about his mission of obtaining a file from Roger Browning. Creel informed Bakshi of his success, as the file was already uploading for being sent to them, so Bakshi revealed that Whitehall sent Creel a musgravite as a reward for both that assignment and the next one. Bakshi then sent Creel his next assignment, a directive to attack Glenn Talbot in order to obtain the location of the Government Storage Warehouse. ]] Though Creel was imprisoned in the warehouse, he managed to escape and retrieve the Obelisk, so Bakshi entered Daniel Whitehall's office on one of the upper levels of the building in order to inform him of the success. Bakshi revealed that instead of making Creel come to deliver the item himself, he ordered Creel to contact them and meet at a drop site, as Bakshi wanted to keep the whole operation as discreet as possible, knowing how long Whitehall had been searching for the Obelisk.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Brainwashing of Agent 33 brainwashing Agent 33]] Daniel Whitehall managed to capture Agent 33 and tied her to a machine in order to submit her to the Faustus method and brainwash her into a loyal HYDRA operative. Agent 33 kept resisting the efforts, so Whitehall continued the process until Agent 33 had given up.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Jemma Simmons' Assignation Upon Phil Coulson's orders, Jemma Simmons moved to Dover and employed at the HYDRA Laboratories, so S.H.I.E.L.D. could obtain inside information about HYDRA. Arriving at the laboratory, Simmons greeted Theo, handing him her purse to be checked. Kenneth Turgeon was surprised to her earlier than expected, as Simmons wanted to complete an analysis on cell samples, though Turgeon dismissed her explanations, prompting her to finish the analysis as soon as possible. Later, Turgeon ordered Simmons to give him all the information she had on the set of cell samples she was analyzing. Simmons told him that she had not finished the analysis yet, but Turgeon explained that their superiors had ordered him to immediately present every data they had. Simmons gave him a piece of information she discovered about the cells, that they had the ability to create trace amounts of liquid nitrogen. As Turgeon wrote down the information in the file, Simmons recognized an image of Donnie Gill who was the subject of analysis. Turgeon dismissed her question about Gill, saying that he was just another acquisition for HYDRA. Debriefing with Coulson Jemma Simmons returned to her apartment where she was greeted by Phil Coulson who brought her some food. Simmons informed Coulson about his recent discovery about Donnie Gill who obtain the powers after his confrontation with S.H.I.E.L.D. Simmons theorized that as Gill was holding the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device when he was struck by lightning, the electrical surge may have rendered his cells able to create a freezing agent. Simmons complained her advance within HYDRA's ranks was slow, as they were forcing her to make an average analysis instead of taking advantage of her potential, but Coulson revealed it had nothing to do with her intellect, asking if she had made friends. Coulson explained that relationships are one of the most important parts of an undercover mission. Simmons was concerned if she needed to act like Grant Ward did with them when he was undercover for HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., so Coulson advised her to use selective truths and her natural likability to her advantage. Loyalties Jemma Simmons tried to follow Phil Coulson's advice to raise her rank within HYDRA as part of her undercover assignment. She approached Kenneth Turgeon, quickly invited him to karaoke, but Turgeon told her she was required upstairs for questioning regarding a security matter. Two armed guards arrived to escort Simmons, so Turgeon asked what did she do. Simmons told him that she had not done anything, so then Turgeon was confident she had nothing to worry about and the guards escorted her to the 25th floor. Sunil Bakshi coldly told Simmons she had been lying to them, as she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent before HYDRA Uprising, a fact she never hid, but Bakshi accused her of omitting other facts. Simmons explained that she did not hide anything intentionally, though Bakshi confronted her about her analysis of Donnie Gill's cell samples for Project Blizzard without informing his supervisor that she personally knew Gill, showing her The Daily Cadet that included an article about how she and Leo Fitz saved Gill's life. Simmons excused herself, saying she had been analyzing Gill's cells when she saw a photo in Turgeon's file, as she wanted to avoid corrupting her analysis. Simmons did it before knowing who the subject was, and even with that, she only knew him a little despite having saved his life. Bakshi noticed Simmons' nervousness and asked her why she joined S.H.I.E.L.D., and she revealed that she joined because she S.H.I.E.L.D. had the resources Simmons needed, and now that it was HYDRA who had them. Simmons answered Bakshi's question about her loyalties, saying that her loyalties are with science, and HYDRA was allowing her to do the work she wanted to do, so as long as she could continue doing it, her loyalties would be with HYDRA. Satisfied enough with her answers to continue letting her be alive, Bakshi told her that loyalties could be tested. Meanwhile, Daniel Whitehall continued with the brainwash process of Agent 33, who had been awake for days tied to a machine. He was interrupted by Sunil Bakshi who asked for permission regarding the evaluation of Jemma Simmons, as he wanted to act with the proper authority. Whitehall fully trusted Bakshi about the matter, being confident in that he would do what was needed to be done. Field Mission The guards escorted Jemma Simmons to a hallway where Sunil Bakshi was overseeing the preparation of a full tactical team. Simmons asked where was she supposed to go, and Bakshi revealed they found Donnie Gill, and they had a second chance to recruit him, using Simmons as a friendly face to gain Gill's trust. Bakshi handed her a tactical jacket to suit up, as Gill would have surely made their destination to be a cold place. Deserved Promotion Daniel Whitehall reunited with Sunil Bakshi following the unsuccessful attempt to recruit Donnie Gill, with Whitehall being concerned that S.H.I.E.L.D. was starting to become a problem for them, but they still did not know the identity of its new Director. Agent 33 arrived, having been successfully brainwashed into a loyal HYDRA operative, to deliver a set of documents that Whitehall promptly signed, returning them to her. Bakshi informed Whitehall that Gill's brainwash was unstable, though it ultimately held, and also asked his superior for authorization to promote Jemma Simmons, believing her talents were wasted in the laboratory and having earned his trust, though Bakshi said that if he was wrong about her, she could be brainwashed too. Miracle Painting a new assigment]] Daniel Whitehall was contacted by Sunil Bakshi, disguised as Glenn Talbot, to inform him the he managed to take possession of a painting displaying the same symbols as the Obelisk despite S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to obtain it, sending him a picture of Phil Coulson and Melinda May. Whitehall ordered Bakshi not to return to the Laboratories, as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents didn't pose any trouble yet, so Whitehall devised a new plan to take advantage of the situation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Weaponization of the Obelisk While Jemma Simmons and Kenneth Turgeon performed an analysis of carmine milk, Sunil Bakshi ordered them to come with him, handing them a file over the experimental weapon to assist a reunion with other high profile scientists. While reviewing the files, Turgeon noticed Daniel Whitehall outside of the briefing room and explained to Simmons that he is one of HYDRA's leaders. Whitehall requested their help and opinions regarding their latest project, as Lingenfelter explained their attempt to reverse engineer the effects of the Obelisk was not as satisfactory as hoped. Lingenfelter noted that during the test, several United States Navy officers from an anti-HYDRA unit were killed. Whitehall was not pleased by the results and noticed Simmons concentrated examined the files, saying that Bakshi had told him about her passion for science. Whitehall asked what did she thought that Lingenfelter had done wrong, to which Simmons answered she was not sure, as she considered that alien technology often interacted with human cells in ways impossible to replicate without a sample of the technology. Pleased, Whitehall asked her that if she considered it viable to weaponize its effects using the Obelisk itself, to which Simmons thought it was. Whitehall gave the order to prepare everything for that acquisition and left the meeting.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Blown Cover Raina's Discovery Raina went to the HYDRA Laboratories, in an attempt to convince Daniel Whitehall not to fulfill his threats. However, she spotted Jemma Simmons left the building and decided to follow her. Simmons sat in a nearby park and contacted Phil Coulson at the Playground using a Flex Screen, to inform him that HYDRA planned to develop massive destruction weapons using the Obelisk. Raina realized it was an opportunity to blackmail Coulson, so she took a picture of Simmons to use it as leverage, and called Coulson, demanding a meeting in order to discuss a very urgent matter. Search for a Mole Learning that HYDRA Laboratories had an infiltrator, Sunil Bakshi and Bobbi Morse activated an alarm in the main laboratory. Bakshi instructed all scientists to step away from their desks, while Morse announced there was a mole at the Laboratories, as she found evidence that someone had contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. using a Flex Screen, warning that she was a specialist in finding that kind of messages, and the culprit would be interrogated and punished by Bakshi. Morse approached Jemma Simmons, being suspicious of her due to her work history, and noted that unlike most HYDRA operatives that were working in S.H.I.E.L.D., there was no evidence she worked for HYDRA before HYDRA Uprising. However, as Simmons assured that her loyalties were with HYDRA, one of the guards found a Flex Screen in Kenneth Turgeon's desk, having been placed by Simmons to avoid getting caught. Morse ordered operatives to knock Turgeon unconscious and take him out the room for interrogation. Intimidation Jemma Simmons hid at the bathroom to calm herself, before she was approached by Bobbi Morse, in order to interrogate her. Morse wanted to speak to Simmons, as she was Turgeon's partner at the laboratory. Some of their superiors believed that Turgeon was not working alone as a mole, so Morse directly asked Simmons if she was cooperating with him, or if she blamed him placing the Flex Screen. Though Simmons denied the accusations, Morse noticed she was a bad liar and threatened to investigate her hard drive, though Simmons was not worried, as it contained nothing more than HYDRA files. Escape from HYDRA Laboratories Jemma Simmons returned to the laboratory just as other employees received an incriminating image from Raina, showing that Simmons was the mole that S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to infiltrate within their ranks. Simmons was uncomfortable seeing that everyone was staring at her until she saw the image and realized her cover had been blown. Sunil Bakshi arrived with two operatives to apprehend her, so Simmons attempted to escape. Simmons was caught by Bobbi Morse who suddenly knocked out both operatives. Morse revealed that she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., and Phil Coulson ordered to rescue Simmons. Morse explained her plan to take her to the roof, as an extraction team was waiting for them, however, Bakshi found Simmons, who was forced to flee and blow Morse's cover too. At the rooftop, Morse had to engage in a gunfight while contacting the extraction team to wait for them at the southwest corner of the building. Morse took Simmons and they both jumped from the building to a Quinjet waiting for them. Inside the Quinjet, Antoine Triplett welcomed Simmons who asked why they were both tasked with infiltrating HYDRA. Morse explained that her cover gave her access to HYDRA security, but not to its high-level projects, like the weaponization of the Obelisk, projects she managed to retrieve from Simmons' hard drive. Triplett informed S.H.I.E.L.D. that he managed to secure Simmons and More and had already abandoned the airspace controlled by HYDRA, so he was given permission to return to the Playground. The Diviner Daniel Whitehall and Sunil Bakshi discussed the evacuation and dismantling of the HYDRA Laboratories, given that they had S.H.I.E.L.D. agents embedded within their ranks, and their security could have been compromised. Calvin Zabo arrived at Whitehall's office, casually talking about the moving boxes, and apologizing for the interruption. Bakshi immediately told the security to remove Zabo, but he easily killed the guards with a scalpel. Zabo cleaned a stain on Whitehall's desk, and though Bakshi was about to draw his weapon, Whitehall told him not to do it with a gesture, intrigued by Zabo's reasons to be there. Zabo revealed that he had brought the Obelisk to Whitehall's surprise, revealing its name as the Diviner in its native language, as one of the information he had about the artifact. Whitehall asked Zabo to teach him to use the Obelisk, but Zabo told that he would teach him to survive it, in exchange for killing Phil Coulson, along with every other who stood in his path. Acquisation of the Hell Charger As the Ghost Rider vanished at the Hell, as well as Eli Morrow, S.H.I.E.L.D. stored his Hell Charger at the storage at Dover. Reyes returned from the Hell and acquired his vehicle from the storage and drove it to find Aida and the Darkhold.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' **''Season Four'' ***''World's End'' References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations